


Hold Me In Your Warmth

by bangtanniex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Maybe - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, i'll add tags as i go, ily i swear, just in case, like really toxic, mark don't read this, mark is kinda sexy ngl, this isn't healthy yall, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanniex/pseuds/bangtanniex
Summary: "You felt like the city of Pompeii being encased in volcanic ash, the heat and fear spreading throughout your body."You grew up in this city, you were far too used to the high crime. So when a new serial killer is running loose on the streets, the body count grows. But you didn't listen to your friends' warnings. You were fine. Until you weren't.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Hold Me In Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo okay. I wanna preface this by saying that this is gonna be a doozy. Mark if you're reading this, don't x I just wanna mention that Mark is actually my ult and I love him a lot and I don't think he would ever do anything like this, because he wouldn't. 
> 
> Reminder to read the tags because this fic depicts a TOXIC relationship, probably due to stockholm syndrome. Just because I am writing and romanticizing a toxic relationship in this fic does NOT mean I support them in real life. thanks x
> 
> I made a playlist to go with this story~ Have a listen to get the vibes for the fic. [Here it is~](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42CE54UQIBP7q55BBZeyWF?si=1ZeJy4TPT2yHh1HDM61vqw)

“ _ \--twenty-six-year-old woman found slaughtered in the streets. Police have confirmed that they suspect this murder to be done by the same killer as the last five. This brings the serial killing death count to six. Police are baffled by the random nature; there seems to be no connection between the victims. The only thing that seems to connect them is that they had drugs in their systems and they were obviously tortured and killed elsewhere before the body was dumped-- _ ”

The news droned on in your headphones as you walked through the city. Your friends were blowing up your phone, probably warning you not to walk home alone at night, but you chose not to listen. You had pepper spray, you were fine. Plus, the city looked so beautiful at night. You even decided to take the long way home so that you could revel in the sights. 

You sighed wistfully as you turned on your music, not wanting to hear any more about the killings that have been going on. More sensible people, like your friends, would probably be scared but you grew up in this city and you were far too used to the crime than should be acceptable. It was the same story, this guy or whatever would go on a crime spree for a while and inevitably slip up and get caught by the police. It’s just how the world worked, you supposed. The bad guys never win.

Suddenly, your music cut off and you let out an annoyed sigh as you realised it was because you were getting a call. You looked down and saw that it was Taeyong, always the worrywart.

“What?” you answered sharply.

“Where are you?” he replied, ignoring your annoyance.

“Geez, Tae, I’m still on the streets. I’m like five minutes away from my place, calm down.”

“Okay good.” You rolled your eyes at him. “I’ll stay on the phone with you until you’re safe in your apartment.”

“Alright,  _ mom _ ,” you grumbled. It was late so there weren’t very many people on the streets, only one or two people here and there. Taeyong started rattling on about his date, making you sigh. So much for just enjoying the night. He was talking without pause and his voice was so loud in your headphones that you didn’t realise you were being followed. How could you hear the footsteps over your best friend’s voice? You didn’t realise that someone was behind you until they grabbed you, hand over your mouth, cutting off any scream you tried to muster and causing you to drop your phone on the hard sidewalk. You could hear the faint sound of Taeyong’s voice through the headphones before your vision blackened and you collapsed into the arms of your attacker.

*** 🗡***

The first thing you noticed when you came to was the stench. You couldn’t place it but the metallic scent made your stomach churn. The second thing you noticed is that your arms and legs were tied. Your breath caught in your throats as you looked around the dark room, desperately wiggling again the binds. Your heart was racing as your brain tried to remember how you got into the situation. The last thing you remember is talking on the phone and--

Oh.

“Oh, you awake?” a voice called in the darkness. You squinted trying to make out the figure across the room. Before your eyes adjusted to the darkness, the room was flooded with a bright light. You flinched and looked around to see what looked like a basement or some kind of warehouse. You looked down at yourself to confirm that you were in fact tied up. Your clothes were still on so that’s good at least. Finally you looked up at your captor. He wore a baseball cap, round glasses, and a white mask, so making out any facial features was difficult. He got up from his chair slowly and pulled out one of his hands, showing you the knife he was carrying. You let out a terrified squeal and continued to struggle against the rope. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, no one can hear you here.”

Your eyes flew across the room looking for something,  _ anything _ , but it was a bare room with on the bed you were on and the chair. You were going to die. That realisation settled deep in your heart very quickly and your eyes welled with tears. He cooed at you as he climbed on top of you, settling his hips on your stomach. You tried not to look up at him out of fear but you found that your eyes kept floating back to his dark ones. He grabbed the knife with two hands and lifted it up above his head, readying his strike. You watched as his muscles tensed and you closed your eyes with a sob, ready for the pain. But it never came. You opened your eyes fearfully to see that he stopped the knife just short of your neck.

“You know,” he whispered with a small head tilt. He ran the sharp blade almost gently against your jugular, causing you to shiver. “I was gonna kill you, really. It would be so easy to bury this knife in between your tits. But you started crying and looking at me with that pathetic look in your eyes and, I don’t know. It’s really doing something for me. Honestly, I think you might be too pretty to kill, so maybe I’ll keep you around a little while.”

“W-what?” you stuttered out as your eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you like kimchi?” he asked as he got off of you and started untying your arms. “I made kimchi soup earlier, would you like a bowl?”

“I-” Your stomach interrupted your refusal with a loud growl. Your captor let out a chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Don’t move,” he said with a snort. He left without another word and you could hear his soft footsteps tapping against the cement floor. To say that you were baffled was an understatement. All you knew was that you were kidnapped, almost killed, but spared. And for that, you had to be grateful. You rubbed at the rope burns on your arms and tested out the binds on your legs. Solid. You reached down to try and untie them but you were so confused by the knots and you ended up accidentally tightening them instead. 

After a while, the man reentered the room with two bowls. He handed one to you and sat down on the chair across the room. You looked down, it was indeed kimchi soup. You moved the kimchi around with your fork for a bit. What if it’s poisoned? You looked up to see him duck his head down and pull down the mask to eat while still hiding his face. No, if he wanted to kill you he would have done it earlier. So what’s his motive? You just couldn’t understand. Your stomach growled again and you finally lifted the fork to your lips. Both of you ate in silence before he slipped his mask back on and placed his bowl on the floor. 

“So,” he began, causing you to flinch, “What’s your name?” You softly replied with your name. “Mine’s Mark.” There was a palpable silence. “Hey, I know this is weird, but can you at least try to keep up conversation with me?”

“S-sorry, um, how...how are you?” you asked him quietly. Even from across the room you could see him smile behind his mask.

“Thanks, I’m pretty good, you know. Thought I’d blow off some steam today but this is fun. Most people don’t really stick around long enough to talk to.” Wonder why, you thought. “Did you like the soup?”

“Huh? Oh, yes.” You looked down at the empty bowl in your lap. “It was... good.” He beamed at that.

“Really?” He excitedly tapped his heels together. “I’m so glad you think so. I made it myself, y’know. I mean it’s my mom’s recipe but I did most of the work. I really like cooking, it calms my nerves.” You nodded softly to show that you were listening. “Is there anything you really like, I’ll try to make you whatever.”

“Um,” you thought for a bit. “Pizza?” He scowled.

“Damn, I suck at pizza. I guess we could get some delivered for tomorrow.”

“Okay.” This was beyond weird.

“Is there anything you wanna ask me? I’m an open book,” he said.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” you asked. It was something that was bothering you the whole time you’ve been talking to him.

“Oh, I’ve got a cold,” he replied shortly. You could feel somehow that it wasn’t the truth but you accepted it nonetheless. 

“Are you the one killing those people?” There was silence as it felt like he was staring into your soul.

“Yes.”

“Okay.” You suddenly didn’t feel like talking anymore and he seemed to realise this. He got up and walked towards you.

“It’s late, you should get some sleep. I’ll be back in the morning to let you walk around.” You flinched as he reached towards you and gently brushed some of your hair behind your ear. “G’night.” Mark turned the lights off and shut the door with a soft click. As you laid down you could hear the unmistakable sound of the lock turning.

*** 🗡***

True to his word, the next morning Mark came down and released your legs. He helped you to your feet and walked you to the adjacent bathroom. He gave you toiletries, a change of clothes and privacy so that you could take care of your hygiene. When you came out of the shower you changed into the clothes, noting that they had to be his own clothing. Both the shirt and sweatpants were a little big on you. As you left the bathroom you saw him enter the room with two plates. He stopped as he noticed you coming out.

“Oh,” he said softly as he stared at you. He was still wearing his mask but had ditched the cap, his brown hair falling into his eyes. “You look good in my clothes…” You tried to fight the heat that rose to your cheeks but the way he was looking at you made you feel things. You ducked your head as you felt the blush.

“Thanks…”

“I got breakfast, let’s eat,” he suggested. You nodded and walked over to your bed. You were silently glad that Mark didn’t tie you back up and sat down cross-legged. He handed you the plate. You thought he’d sit in the chair like yesterday but instead, he sat on the bed beside you. Your heart started as you gazed at him but he paid you no mind. You stared at him for a bit watching him eat without a word before you started eating as well. You had to admit, Mark was a really good cook. Both the soup from yesterday and the food today was full of flavour. 

After you’d both finished your food, he sat there for a while talking to you about the dream he had last night. You decided not to mention the nightmare you had. The images of being dragged into a bottomless pit flashed behind your eyelids. 

“Are you okay?” his voice cut through your thoughts. You looked up and saw him looking at you with what looked like concern. “Did you not sleep well?”

“Uh, not really… Kinda had nightmares,” you replied. The look of concern doubled as he gently grabbed your face.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked. 

You took a deep breath. “When can I go home?” And the sympathetic gaze was gone and replaced with something hard and cold. His hands tightened on your jaw for a moment before he got up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. A soft click told you that he locked it.

*** 🗡***

Mark wasn’t coming back. He left the empty plates on the bed and just left without a word. You double-checked and the door was definitely locked. There were no windows. You were trapped. Thankfully you weren’t tied to the bed so you were free to roam around the basement. Eventually, you got bored of waiting and fell asleep. You awoke what felt like hours later to the door opening. You peered into the light to see a figure carrying something big.

“Oh, I forgot that you were here,” you heard Mark say. “Get up.” You scrambled out of the bed and placed your back to the wall. He dumped what he was carrying on the bed and flipped in the lights.

On the bed-

Was something-

No, some _ one _ -

You let out a small scream as your legs collapsed from under you. 

“Be quiet or get out,” Mark snapped. You watched as he hurried and tied up the person. You scrabbled to your feet and all but sprinted out of the room, slamming the door shut and pressing your back to it. After a while, you started hearing struggling and pained groans so you knew you needed to get out of there. 

Your heart pounded in your throat as you sprinted up the stairs. You were slightly disoriented being in a new place but it looked like a house, albeit large. Front door. Where’s the front door? You need to hurry before Mark finishes… finishes… You ran through the house, your bare feet slapping against the hardwood. Finally, you found an ornate door that looked promising and fiddled with the many locks before swinging it open with a bang. You tripped over the loose sweatpants as you ran out of the house. You screamed for help but you couldn’t see any neighbours. Your feet were protesting as you ran on the asphalt. Suddenly arms grabbed you from behind and started dragging you back into the house.

“No, please!  _ Please! _ ” You could feel the asphalt scraping your feet as you fought against him. But within a short time, he all but threw you inside and you watched from the floor as the door was slammed shut. You let out a sob as your freedom slipped through your fingers like sand. Mark grabbed your arm and dragged you further into the house, further away from the front door. Further away from being free. You were trapped. Again. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI! thanks for reading, lemme know your thoughts. I'm gonna try to make the future chapters longer <3 Look forward to your comments :D


End file.
